Dimension Shift
by Sufferingzombie
Summary: non canon children of canon characters leave their ravaged leaf to start new lives in canon. How will they survive and adapt when everything hits the fan? Pairings mostly undecided. Me no own
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Future to Past; Dimension to Dimension

Hatake Kira yelped loudly as she flew through the air and slammed into the wall of the village she loved so much. The wall was the only significant thing left of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the buildings and structures within having been destroyed long before. Konoha had been under attack almost continuously for the past ten years by the villages of Oto, Kumo and Iwa and those attacks had left Konoha almost completely destroyed. The civilians had been evacuated along with the academy students, teachers and three teams of genins. Unfortunately, Kira, her two partners and the last four genins in Konoha had gotten trapped on their way out of the devastated village. Kira was the most powerful person left in the village, followed closely by her partners, Maito Jinenji and Mitarashi Hatori and as such they had to make sure that the four young genin with them survived to become chuunin. There was only one way for them to do this as far as Kira knew and only Kira herself could do it.

"Jinenji, Hatori, get the kids and get over here, now!"

The two shinobi, one black haired, the other purple haired, nodded and grabbed two children each, quickly dispatching the men that the kids had been struggling with and jumping over to where Kira was just getting back to her feet. She was in terrible condition, though truthfully they all were, and was struggling to get to her feet. She had a slashing wound that went from her left hip to her right shoulder, crossing between her breasts and through her collarbone in a wound that all but immobilized her right arm, and a deep stab wound caused by a kunai in her back. She had also been burned by a katon jutsu, slammed by a suiton jutsu and hit with more doton jutsu then she would have thought possible to survive. She could see that Hatori was limping badly on the left side and his right arm was useless, as hers was, and Jinenji was clutching a deep wound 

in his side. The kids were injured as well, but not nearly as badly as the jounin protecting them. Aburame Tohru had a deep cut on her face, her ever-present shades, reminiscent of her lost family, gone. They had been shattered days ago by a doton jutsu that had sent the little bug user into a tree. Next was Hyuuga Kiko, the only Hyuuga left. He was not really like the rest of his family in that he was shy and kind; very much like his aunt Hinata had been before her death. He had a wound in his head that simply refused to heal or stop bleeding. His cousin Kionay was in much the same boat, her brilliant, pupil-less green eyes shining with the bloodlust that her father had been known for. She pulled her sand back to her, allowing it to twine around her body like a serpent, before allowing herself to be grabbed by the passing Hatori. The last of the little ones was Nara Houjo, Kionay's best friend and cousin from his mother's side of the family. Houjo's hair was burned and his scalp was scorched, but he was in the best condition of all of them.

The jounin and their genin gather tightly around the last of the Hatake clan and face outwards in an effort to protect their leader.

"We've only got one chance at this! It's a jutsu that Naruto-sama taught me and requires a massive amount of chakra."

"What's it supposed to do?"

"It's a dimensional shift jutsu. It'll take us to the past of another, similar dimension."

The others were shocked and told Kira so, but she was adamant.

"Listen, you guys! We are the last of the Konoha and Suna shinobi here. Everyone else has been evacuated. We need to get out of here and the best way to do that is to leave entirely."

"But what about – "

"They'll be just fine Hatori! They have the library, they have the sensei and everything else they could need to start over. We're the only liability as Oto is after _us_ as the last of our clans."

The others considered this and realized that Kira was right and slowly, they all nodded for her to commence with the jutsu.

It didn't take long.

132 hand seals, including thirteen that the others had never seen before, fifteen words and three gaping wounds later there was a flash of light and the last of the Konoha shinobi left their ravaged world for one that they hoped would be better.


	2. Welcomes and Answers

**Chapter Two: Arrivals Equal Turbulence**

Hatori had never known that one's head could pound like a drum and not explode. Unfortunately he discovered this as he woke, sprawled on the forest floor that he recognized as being within training area 44, the Forest of Death. He was intimately familiar with the forest because of his mother, but that wouldn't help him now because he was in too much pain to care. Only the groaning from the others made him move and the sight that met his tired eyes was enough to force him to push his pain back and away. Kira was a bloody mess. Both of her arms were bleeding from long, claw-like wounds and her forehead was bleeding from a deep gouge. Her ribs were obviously broken and her right leg looked like so much masticated meat. There was a trail of blood going down her face from her eyes and another going from her ears down her neck. Her breathing was ragged and wet, obviously at least one of her lungs was damaged, and her heartbeat, when he checked her pulse, was erratic. Hatori felt Jinenji come up behind him and turned his head slightly to meet the other young man's eyes.

"We have to get Kira to the hospital, now. She won't last a whole lot longer."

Jinenji nodded and quickly created a kage bunshin, nearly using up the rest of his chakra, and grabbed the kids, all of whom were unconscious. The two were about to take off for the hospital when they were suddenly surrounded by ANBU.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Hatori and Jinenji looked at each other and nodded, then Hatori allowed Jinenji to have the floor.

"Listen, we'll explain everything to the Hokage, but we have to get Kira and the kids to the hospital, like now, or else we could lose Kira."

The ANBU looked at each other quickly before the leader nodded at them and led the two jounin through the forest and to the hospital.

Jinenji ignored the nurse trying to treat his negligible wounds as he kept his eyes on Kira. Of all the nins that Konoha had the best pair was Maito Jinenji and Hatake Kira. Adding Mitarashi Hatori to the mix gave Konoha the single best three-man team in the elemental countries. The three were the best of friends and the two boys often joined Kira in her pranks, which she did in an effort to lighten the mood in Konoha during the war. She was the light after Naruto was killed. Jinenji had been in love with her for years, since they were put on a team together, and had known and admitted it to himself years ago. His hand clutched at hers while Hatori was sitting in the kids' room watching over them. Hatori had always been the main teacher for the kids, while Jinenji was the assistant and Kira was the guard. It was a system that worked remarkably well for them. Jinenji made sure that Kira's right eye remained either covered or closed as she had the same thing her father did. The mix of the Hatake white chakra and the DNA of the implanted Sharingan had mutated the blood limit. Her right eye was blue with silver tomoe and its uses far outstripped the regular, or even the Magenko sharingan. She had accessed the highest level of what she had renamed the Kurogan, simply because she could and it pissed off Sasuke and Itachi something awful, and knew every technique that could be done with it.

Sarutobi Asura, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure looked out his window as he listened to the report from his ANBU about the trespassers in the Forest of Death. It seemed that the trespassers were children, ninja from what the report said, and all from Konoha save one, 

who wore a hitae-ate with a combination of the leaf and sand symbols. The four students, he could see that they were genin by their lack of vests, were very young, no older than nine each. The three older kids were jounin, by their vests, and all were from Konoha. The strange thing was that the jounin closely resembled three of his jounin and special jounin. Sarutobi sighed heavily and grabbed his hat as he headed for the door.

"Come, we're going to see our guests."

Hatori looked up at the door when he heard and felt the Hokage and the ANBU walk in. He smiled slightly at the old Kage before turning his attention back to his students.

"Can I help you Hokage-sama?"

"I would like to know who you and your companions are and how you got into the Forest of Death."

Hatori opened his mouth, trying to think of a response, when one of the kids moved, groaning and cursing.

"Shit man, what hit me?"

"Awww…don't you mean what _else_ hit you?"

"Shut up."

Hatori smiled at the banter and cuffed the girl across the head.

"Knock it off Tohru-chan. We've got to tell the Hokage what we know."

"But…how's Kira-sensei?"

"Kira is going to be fine, she's hurt badly, but you know her. Nothing keeps her down for too long."

"Does she need a chakra infusion?"

"She used a massive amount of chakra getting us here, but she should be able to regain it naturally. We just have to keep her pills from her."

"But…won't that hurt her? She'll be in withdrawls."

Sarutobi looked at the girl and then looked at the teacher.

"Withdrawls?"

Hatori looked at the Sandaime and shook his head.

"I can't tell you about that, at least not until I talk to Jinenji."

"I'm here Hatori."

Sandaime looked at the young man walking through the door and smiled slightly at his students and friend.

"How much do we tell?"

"That is the question of the hour Hatori. I think we should tell them what we can, but first we need to get an Akimichi here to see to Kira."

"GET OFF ME! WHERE ARE MY STUDENTS? IF THEY'VE BEEN HURT YOU'RE GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT I CAN DO!"

Jinenji frowned terribly.

"Well, apparently Kira is less drained than we all thought."

"Sne she's going to hurt herself again.go get her and bring her in here so she'll sleep."

Jinenji nodded and went out, returning only a few seconds later holding his dear friend. Kira lightly touched the band of specially sealed cloth that covered her right eye, an unconscious movement that caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"So boss, how much do we tell them?"

Kira looked at Hatori and moved her hand slowly to her chin as she thought about it, disregarding the pain that lanced up her arm at the motion.

"We'll tell them everything except the main events, deaths, and abandonments. Those we may be able to prevent if we do things carefully."

The others nodded and Kira sighed before turning to the Hokage with a slight grin that seemed scarily familiar to Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, I would appreciate if you would get Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Mitarshi Anko and the Hyuuga, Aburame and Nara clan heads before we begin. It would be beneficial if they were to hear what we have to say."

"But, Kira-sensei, what about our parents?"

"We don't want your parents to know who you are in case they don't get together and make you."

The kids looked vaguely horrified at the thought and the older kids laughed as the Hokage smiled and nodded to his ANBU to do as the young woman had asked. He watched as the kids, for that was what all of them were, made sure that each other were healthy and recovering. He did notice that the one known as Kira was very, very low on chakra, just on the edge of chakra exhaustion. The strange thing was that he couldn't tell that she was so weak by looking at or watching her. She acted as if she were still in perfect condition, as if there were no problems and she could fight at a moment's notice, even though he could see the immense injuries that she had. It left the Hokage considering the interaction of the kids as his jounin and two ANBU came into the hospital room.

"Okay you six, you can explain now. Please tell us what you can."

Kira looked at her father with a concentrated stare, bordering on an evil glare. She hadn't seen her father in a decade, not since he'd gone on a simple B-class mission that had turned out to be an S-class mission and gotten overrun by Oto nin. He'd died in a blaze of glory, taking nearly fifty Oto nin with him. Her attention turned to Maito Gai, her hopefully soon to be father in law. He had gone down after opening the eighth gate to protect Tsunade-sama from an assassin. She turned to look at Mitarashi Anko and smirked at the thought of sealing that damn curse seal before Orochimaru could kill her with it. That would piss off the snake-teme something awful and if there was something she enjoyed more than pissing off Uchiha it was pissing off the snake sannin. She smiled at the Hokage and nodded at Jinenji to begin.

"The war started slowly, almost hesitantly, after the chuunin exam that was held here in the Leaf. Oto attacked with Suna, who had been tricked by the Snake-teme, and were barely pushed back because of Uzumaki Naruto and the Sandaime. Shortly thereafter the Godaime took over after being found and convinced by Naruto-san and Jiraya-ero gama. What no one knew was that it was the beginning of the end for both Konoha and Suna. Kira, Hatori and I were just born and the little ones weren't even a glimmer in their rather clueless parents' eyes, so we hardly remember those peaceful times. About five years later, Kira's father was killed on a mission that went S-rank unexpectedly. Then Hatori's mother was killed by the snake, and my father was killed protecting the Godaime, so the three of us found comfort in one another since Kira's mother died in childbirth and my mother was executed as a missing nin of Kiri. No one ever knew who Hatori's father was, so he could have been alive when we met, but…well none of us really give a shit anyway."

"Jinenji-sensei, that's three ryo."

"Yeah, yeah runt. Anyway, the war started in earnest that year and the three of us became genin together, then chuunin and finally we each became jounin at the tender age of fourteen. Not long after we were saddled with these four, the last living members of their clans. The battles raged and war continued; ten years we were at war until finally the seven of us were the last shinobi left in Konoha and Suna. The other genin were evacuated, along with the academy teachers, the library was sealed for transport and went with them and all remaining shinobi followed, we were the last to leave, but we didn't get far. An ambush caught us just outside the wall and we were on the verge of losing when Kira began the jutsu to bring us to an alternate dimension. Though she isn't acting like it she's about thirty seconds away from passing out again."

"Hey! I am…not…"

True to Jinenji's prediction Kira's eyes rolled up into her head and the woman passed out and slumped toward the floor, though Jinenji caught her before she could crack her head on the floor. He quietly placed her back in his lap and sighed.

"You just don't know when to quit do you Kira-chan?"

"C'mon Jinenji-sensei, you know Kira-sensei better than anyone ever has, you know the answer to that."

"Yeah, especially since you watch your _Kira-chan_ like a hawk, ne Jinenji-sensei?"

Jinenji shot an evil look at Houjo, an evil look that looked eerily like one of Anko's most venomous glares. Houjo shrank away from her teacher and looked at the floor.

"Would you care to repeat that Houjo-chan?"

"No, no Jinenji-sama."

"That's what I thought."

The Konoha shinobi were amused at the interaction, but the Hokage was still curious about a few things.

"You have yet to introduce yourselves and doesn't your companion require a chakra infusion?"

Jinenji shook his head slowly and slightly adjusted his grip on his friend and love.

"Naw, she's fine. She's almost addicted to soldier pills though, never knows when to quit. She'll be fine with some rest. Now as to our names…you have to remember that none of us exist here and now we probably won't so regardless of whom our parents are they may not get together. I won't tell you who the kids' parents are at all, so they may have a chance to be born in one incarnation or another. If that is acceptable?"

The Hokage thought for just a moment before nodding and Jinenji smiled happily.

"Well alright then, I'll introduce the kids first. In the bed against the window we have Sabaku no Kionay, joint genin of Suna and Konoha."

Kionay had bright red hair streaked with dark blue, but the thing that got gasps from the shinobi was the color of her eyes. They were bight green with pale green pupils. She smiled at the people around her before closing her eyes and the shinobi were shocked to see that when she opened them she had the Byakugan, though her eyes were now completely bright green and pupil-less.

"Next we have Nara Houjo, our only glaive-wielder and all around motivator."

Houjo was a perfect blending of his parents, he had his father's dark brown eyes and his mother's blonde hair. His attitude was much more like his mother then his father, though he did enjoy looking at the clouds every so often.

"Then there is Hyuuga Kiko, Kionay's cousin and the last of the Hyuuga clan. He is our weapons-master"

Kiko had the typical Hyuuga eyes, but his hair was a lighter brown than the rest of the family, not to mention much shorter.

"Last, but most assuredly not least, is Aburame Tohru, the last of the Aburame clan."

Tohru was different from other Aburame in that she had dark blonde hair and slit-pupiled violet eyes. The violet was Aburame all the way, but the slit pupils and hair were from his mother. Her hair was waist length and wrapped all the way down into two separate sections. The shinobi were shocked at the identities of the kids, but larger shocks were in store when the older kids introduced themselves.

"Now for the jounin, I guess. Well, the mother hen over there is Mitarashi Hatori, the stubborn ass in my lap is our leader Hatake Kira and I'm Maito Jinenji."

That completed the shock that all of the Konoha shinobi were feeling with regards to their visitors. Each of these kids were a part of their families in one way or another. Hyuuga Hiashi was the first to react.

"What? How are these two Hyuuga? Her eyes aren't even the right color, how is it that she had the Byakugan in that form?"

The shinobi could tell that he was very angry, but the Shinobi from the future couldn't care less about the temper tantrum. Jinenji was concerned for Kira, who was frowning and beginning to toss and turn with nightmares. He pulled her closer and put his lips to her ear and began comforting her to the best of his ability, trying to get her to calm down and fall into a deeper sleep. It worked and he sighed as he stood and moved to the only empty bed in the room. Slowly he placed her in the bed and sat beside her, propped up by the wall, allowing her to wrap her arms around his waist and cling to him in her sleep.

"Is she okay Jinenji?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Did you take all her soldier pills?"

"Yup."

"Even the special ones? The last thing we need is her taking one of those and being hyped up for three days."

"Yeah, I got 'em."

Jinenji nodded before looking at the angered Hyuuga clan head.

"Who are her parents? Why is she not a Hyuuga, and why do neither bear the Caged Bird Seal?"

"Neither bear the seal because by the time they were born it was no longer used because of the war and the new clan head abolishing its use. As to why she's not a Hyuuga, she gets her Hyuuga blood from her mother, who took her father's last name and moved to Suna."

Shibi looked at the kids and asked his own questions.

"Why are her eyes and hair different from a normal Aburame? Why does she not wear the traditional clothing?"

"She's the last of the Aburame clan and by the time that happened we were already doing C and B-class missions, so the coat was not the best thing for a child to wear while fighting a war. The glasses lasted longer, but they were destroyed when she got hit by a doton jutsu about a week ago. As to her hair and eyes…well…"

"It's okay Jinenji-sensei, you can tell them what she was."

Jinenji nodded at his student and turned his attention back to the shinobi.

"Her mother was a jinchuuriki. The features of the vessel are almost always dominant over those of the non-vessel in an effort to allow the genes of the stronger parent to help the child survive."

The adults were shocked at this bit of information and filed it away for later consideration as Shibi nodded and stepped back, his most urgent questions answered. Next up was the Nara clan head.

"Well, I guess my only question right now would be what techniques Houjo-kun knows."

"He was trained early on by both the Nara and Yamanaka clans because of the closeness of the families. That and he was the last child born to either family, so they both decided to train him so that neither family's techniques were lost."

Shikato nodded and moved back to allow the jounin forward to ask their questions. Anko was first.

"Okay brat, who are you and how are you related to me?"

Hatori smiled at his mother and nodded.

"You're my mother. We don't know who my father is and honestly we don't really care since none of us ever met him. We think that he died before I was born though."

"The hell?!"

"Anko, enough. I'm sure the other two have questions to ask as well."

The tokubetsu jounin growled, but crossed her arms and nodded. Hatori grinned at his mother with her trademarked psycho grin, which just proved to everyone that he was who he said he was. Gai stepped forward to ask his questions.

"Who are your parents my most youthful friend and what is your training regiment like?"

Typical Gai to ask that type of question, so when Jinenji smiled the four genin with them groaned.

"He had to say it. He had to say that word."

"Great."

"Shit."

"Kira's gonna kill him."

Jinenji waved at the kids as his grin grew into the 'Gai and bunshin patented good guy smile'.

"Well, the you of our dimension was my most youthful father."

_That _shut Gai up really quickly. For a few seconds.

"My most youthful son! What rank are you? What is your age?"

"I am a jounin and I'm fifteen, same as Hatori and Kira."

"Yes, regarding the most youthful and beautiful Kira, how is she related to Kakashi? I was led to believe that he was the last of the Hatake line?"

"Well, their relationship…is the same as ours. She's his daughter."

That was all it took for Kakashi to drop his book and looked more shocked than anyone in the room had ever seen him. The book hit with a small 'thwap' and everyone could see that his jaw had dropped. Jinenji looked sadly at his little friend as she suddenly began shuddering deeply.

"She needs a sedative, or she's going to wake up and demand one of her pills."

"So she really is addicted to them?"

The derision in Kakashi's voice had all the travelers stiffening and a loud buzzing could be heard coming from Tohru. The two Byakugan users had subconsciously activated their kekki genkai and sand began to filter out from beneath Kionay's clothing. Hatori pulled a kunai and growled and Houjo's face fell into a very familiarly Yamanaka rage expression. The most extreme reaction however was from Jinenji. The normally very 'youthful' and quiet young man went blank with rage and an almost tangible aura surrounded his body. It wasn't often that the gentle man would get angry, but if there was anything that could do it, it would be to speak of his best friend in a derisive manner. His fists clenched and he growled low in his throat as he turned to face Kakashi.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ try to judge her you _prick_. We have all been through hell this past decade and she had it the worst out of all of us. Honestly I'm surprised that soldier pills are the only things she's addicted to considering how much shit she's had in her system. You know that there was a time when she would be forced to take the Akimichi red food pills like they were fucking _candy_? She has taken so many of those things that they barely affect her anymore, she needs two to get even close to the same effect that one has on a normal person. She's been poisoned so many times that her blood is an antidote to nearly _ten_ potent poisons. She's been through more shit than anyone in the leaf's history. So you will treat her with respect or I will 

show you that I earned this vest. Even if I don't _win_ I can guarantee that you will not walk away unscathed."


End file.
